Mangekyō Sharingan
The Mangekyō Sharingan is a heightened form of Sharingan. Overview The Mangekyō Sharingan allows the user to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox,Naruto chapter 385, page 15 though Madara Uchiha is the only one to accomplish this feat.Naruto chapter 458, page 03 It also gives them access to other powerful techniques. The Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike in the case of the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user; Kakashi Hatake's and Itachi Uchiha's both resemble pinwheels, Madara Uchiha's and Izuna's look more like a detailed form of the basic three-tomoe Sharingan, and Sasuke Uchiha's looks like three intersecting ellipses. The Mangekyō Sharingan is acquired through the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. To expedite this occurrence, Uchiha throughout history have killed their closest friends in order to meet this criteria,Naruto chapter 386, page 13 though how Kakashi gained his Mangekyō Sharingan has yet to be explained. To obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must feel the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the eyes of a sibling can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of the . Not only does this process restore one's eyesight and ensure that the light will never leave the eyes again, but it also gives the person greater power. Mangekyō Sharingan Variations Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha gained the Mangekyō Sharingan by killing his best friend, Shisui. With the Mangekyō Sharingan, Itachi was able to use at least three powerful jutsu. With his "left Mangekyō" he could use Tsukuyomi, an extremely powerful genjutsu that allowed him to torture opponents for what seemed like days in a matter of seconds. With his "right Mangekyō" he could use Amaterasu, a ninjutsu which creates virtually-inextinguishable black flames at the user's focal point that continue to burn until the target is reduced to ash. The last of these techniques was Susanoo, which allowed Itachi to summon a massive ethereal warrior. This entity fights on behalf of Itachi and shields him from all attacks, rendering Itachi essentially invincible. Use of the Mangekyō Sharingan put a great strain on Itachi's body and would quickly deplete his chakra reserves. He told Sasuke that he wanted to take his eyes in order to escape these side-effects. After Itachi's death, Sasuke takes his eyes to escape the same side-effects and obtain an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake developed his own Mangekyō Sharingan during the time-skip. With his Mangekyō Sharingan, Kakashi can use a space-time ninjutsu called Kamui to send a target to another dimension. The attack requires considerable effort to aim precisely and leaves Kakashi's chakra significantly drained; he collapses after using the technique three times in a single day. Madara Uchiha Madara Uchiha was the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. He eventually grew blind from overusing it, and only by taking his younger brother, Izuna's, eyes did he regain his sight. This also gave him an "eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan that gave him great power. His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan looks identical in appearance to Madara's first Mangekyō combined with Izuna's Mangekyō. Madara, posing as Tobi, has been shown using an unnamed space/time ninjutsu which makes him nearly invulnerable. He can also teleport himself or others to another location. It is unclear if either ability is because of his Mangekyō Sharingan. While it is unknown what other (if any) Mangekyō jutsu he may have, Madara has demonstrated detailed knowledge and understanding for each Mangekyō jutsu. When he fights Konan though, he uses one of his Sharingan to perform the Izanagi which closes the eye he used "permanently". Izuna Uchiha Izuna Uchiha acquired his Mangekyō Sharingan soon after Madara did. Madara later took Izuna's eyes to regain his lost vision. According to Madara, Izuna willingly gave up his eyes for the clan's sake. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after learning the truth about his brother, Itachi. In his grief over the knowledge that Itachi was not the villain he imagined him to be, coupled with Sasuke's role in Itachi's death, he awakens his Mangekyō Sharingan. Unlike other Sharingan, which have a black design and red background, Sasuke's Mangekyō is the first one that is shown to have a red design and a black background. Sasuke has been shown using the same Mangekyō Sharingan abilities as Itachi. With his "right Mangekyō" he can use Tsukuyomi to break a target's will and paralyze them.Naruto chapter 408, page 04 Danzō Shimura stated that Sasuke's version is not capable of altering the victim's perception of time, and thus is vastly inferior.Naruto chapter 478, page 03 With his "left Mangekyō" he can use Amaterasu. It has been implied that his skill with Amaterasu surpasses Itachi's, as he is able to apply Shape Transformation to the flames, and even extinguish them. Sasuke has displayed the ability to use Susanoo, which he can even partially manifest to fit the situation, such as using a ribcage for defense or manifesting only an arm to interact with his surroundings. Sasuke's Susanoo develops in stages during various battles; he first starts using an incomplete version against the Fourth Raikage, develops a version capable of firing arrows while fighting with Danzō, and later forms a version almost identical to Itachi's during his battle with Kakashi. Like Itachi, using the Mangekyō Sharingan puts a great strain on Sasuke's body and eyes. When he eventually starts to go blind, he has Itachi's eyes transplanted to restore his vision. His "Eternal" Mangekyō has yet to be seen, but he claims he can feel Itachi's power flowing through him. Mangekyō Sharingan Forms Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi.svg|Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi.svg|Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Madara.svg|Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Izuna.svg|Izuna's Mangekyō Sharingan Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke.svg|Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Madara (Eternal).svg|Madara's "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan References